In the construction of commercial and industrial buildings of the type which has concrete wall panels formed by using the tilt-slab method, a concrete building floor is normally poured in place and is then coated with a release agent to form a horizontal forming surface for the wall panels. The forms for producing the concrete wall panels are then placed on the forming surface, and reinforcing steel or rebars are positioned within the forms. When concrete is poured within the forms, the top edges of the forms are used as a guide for a screed which forms the flat top surfaces of the wall panels. After the concrete wall panels are cured, they are lifted or tilted by a crane to vertical positions to form the outer walls of the building.
When it is desired to form decorative areas or bands, known as rustications, within the surfaces of the concrete wall panels, recess forming strips of wood are commonly attached to the forming surface in a predetermined pattern, and the strips are treated or sprayed with a concrete release agent. However, it is not uncommon for the wood strips to be destroyed or damaged either when the cured concrete wall panels are tilted from the forming surface to vertical positions, or when the strips are removed from the forming surface. As a result, the recess forming boards or strips cannot be reused.